Of Ninjas and Duel Monsters
by Songfern1128
Summary: It was just another day for Yugi, Honda and Anzu. Another grueling day on the Battle City waiting for their dearest friend to awaken from his ordeal against Yami Marik. Yugi didn't know how things could get worse until a portal sucked them all into darkness... (The summary will experience revisions until further notice. Still, enjoy!)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! I adopted this crossover from the wonderful AnimeSnowflake and will do my best to make this story prosper! Enjoy! 'Nuff said.  
**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Naruto, yaoi would be everywhere. Do you see any yaoi?**

* * *

"Two Odd Afternoons:A New Adventure Begins"

A bright sun shone over the shinobi village of Konoha. The Suna and Oto invasion was over and Tsunade, the legendary Slug-Sannin, had taken the role if the Godaime hokage. The new Hokage had brought stability to the newly recovered village. The people were happy and the atmosphere was calm and content.

It was a perfect day. Children were playing in the streets, while the bark of a grumpy shop owner would scold them for smashing their sign. Shinobi went to either do their assigned tasks, while some trained with the ambition of becoming stronger than they previously were. Konoha was enjoying this peace that they had gained. Who knew how long it would last?

Yes, it was a lovely day. Nice and quiet.

 _"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Oh yeah... forgot about him.

The extremely loud and obnoxious outburst came from none other than Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. The young, blonde, orange-loving, ramen-obsessed hyperactive genin of Team 7... was bored.

"Grrr, why isn't Kakashi-sensei here already? He always keeps us waiting!"

"Naruto, stop complaining! You're not the only one who's bored!" Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi of Team 7, was agitated. Naruto was so loud and whiny!

"Hmph..." Sasuke was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. With Kakashi being as late as ever- leaving him with not one, but _two_ loudmouths- left him to resort to using all of willpower to resist using a few choice words that he knew would effectively stop them from yapping like dogs. He just didn't want to deal with Sakura crying and Naruto screaming louder at him.

"But Sakura-chan, he said we were going to do something exciting today. We NEVER do exciting things that's not training or a mission! I want to know what it is!"

Sakura and Sasuke begrudgingly agreed with the blonde loudmouth. Yesterday, Kakashi had told his three students that he had an exciting surprise for them. He said that it would be a fun group activity and that they, especially Naruto, would enjoy it. Although, now that Sasuke thought about it, it sounded quite suspicious. It could have been his imagination, but Kakashi-sensei sounded just a tad bit sarcastic. _That would make sense._ Sasuke realized.

"Dobe. Sakura." he spoke, grabbing their attention.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun? Do you know what the suprise is?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the black-haired genin. It was a stark contrast to her ugly sneer directed at the blonde.

Ignoring Sakura's subtle flirt, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You're bored right, dobe?"

"YES!"

Turning to his pink-haired, number one fangirl he asked, "You like books, right?"

Blushing, either in embarrassment or at being acknowledged by her crush, Sakura only nodded her confirmation. Then she blinked. "Sasuke-kun? Did you come up with something for us to do?" He nodded. "We're going to the library."

Silence. Then-

"HELL NO DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto, you idiot! Sasuke-kun had a great idea!"

The dim-witted blonde had slightly narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "I hate reading! Why do you guys think I suck so bad at written tests?" He turned to glare at Sasuke. "And why are we going to the _library_?"

"I was thinking we could look for some new jutsu that Kakashi-sensei didn't teach us." Sasuke then looked down to the side in what looked like... embarrassment?

"And I wanted to read a new... fantasy book series." Sasuke straightened back up and glanced at Naruto. "I also wanted to learn how Naruto summoned that toad."

"Toad?" Sakura inquired. "When did this happen?"

"Naruto summoned a huge toad fighting Gaara during the invasion. Large enough to decimate the forest if the fight got worse."

The Sasuke-loving girl scrunched up her face in disbelief. Her face was clearly telling the black-haired prodigy that she did not believe him. Sasuke shrugged. She didn't have to.

"I get how you want to learn how to summon and stuff but you could just ask me!" Naurto crossed his arms and stood defiantly. "I am NOT going to the library. You can't make me!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys made me come here."

"I'll make good on the punch if you don't stop complaining!"

"Shut up you two, we need to check in."

Sakura and Naruto both decided to listen and follow Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be a lot more reluctant and walked slower than his teammates. Sakura noticed and was more than slightly annoyed by his behavior. "What gives, Naruto? Hurry up and quit slowing us down!"

Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke noticed that the normally exuberant blonde wasn't just being defiant. He looked nervous. With blue eyes darting from the library entrance down to the ground, the boy looked as if he wanted to run. Until he looked at Sasuke with a mischievous grin. The damn idiot was up to something.

"Henge no Jutsu!" _Poof_

Sasuke was right. Why was he always right?

When the smoke disappeared, what could only be described as a pale, blonde Iruka-sensei stood where Naruto had once been. Without the scar across his nose, the man wore light orange and dark blue civilian clothing. Not-Iruka-sensei gave a goofy grin and pumped his fist into the air. "Aright my cute little genin. To the library!"

Seeing the shock and confusion on his friends faces, he took the opportunity to quickly drag them inside the building.

"Hello baa-chan!" An old lady looked up to see a tall, happy-looking blonde man holding the hands of two surprised looking children. One of them had pink hair and green eyes not dissimilar to the man and the other child bore a slight scowl and black hair. "May I help you?" she asked tiredly.

The man only smiled. "I would like to check into the library with my little cousin and her friend please."

The small, mousy librarian sniffed and bent over to pick up a scroll with a brush and ink. "Sign here please." The way-to-happy-looking man signed his name with a sloppy hand. _Katoaka Gesshin._ He who dominates the waves on the hill to the side. The old librarian frowned a little bit at the name's meaning. Anyone who knew her could be called superstitious, but she knew that this name meant something... He's a sailer from the Land of Waves!

The other two children signed in as Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. An Uchiha! This old lady did not think that the last Uchiha coming to her worn down library. " You two are ninjas aren't you? Are you looking for jutsu?"

The black-haired one, _Sasuke_ , nodded. "Do you know where we can look for summoning jutsu?" The old librarian raised a wrinkled finger and pointed in a direction. "Mmhm. To the back. Turn to the left and keep going until you see the section labeled _Kyochise_."

Grabbing the hands of the two young ninjas once again, the young man, Gesshin, bowed his head in respect. "Thank you baa-chan, we'll be on our way." The odd trio headed towards the _Kyochise_ section, with two of them wondering why their lovable idiot team mate deemed it necessary to disguise himself ...from the librarian.

* * *

 **Well, I hope it lived up to your expectations! I would most appreciate reviews to let me know how I did. This does not include flames. If I see flames I will use them to Burn the Flames of Youth!  
**


	2. A Foolish Summoning

Chapter : A Foolish Summoning

 **Hello readers! I adopted this crossover from the wonderful AnimeSnowflake and will do my best to make this story prosper!  
**

 **I'm sorry this took me a long time to update! I needed to recapture my muse, focus on life and not fail in it and other stuff as well. This chapter is twice as big as my last chapter (even though it's still kind of short to me) and I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy my hard work. Especially those who stuck around all this time. :)  
**

 **This chapter is dedicated to AnimeSnowflake's birthday** ** **(even if it was a couple weeks late)**. Congratulations on making it through another year Also, happy late Valentine's Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I officially declare myself as not the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Naruto, but I am one hell of a fan of them! I like Gai and Jounouchi very much!  
**

 **Without further ado, let's get to it!**

次元 Jigen 間 Kan 召喚 Shoukan"Jigen Kan Shoukan no Jutsu"-Interdimentional Summoning Technique

* * *

Chapter 2 **: Naruto pov  
**

Naruto made a beeline away from the librarian as soon as he deemed it safe to release his henge. Sakura and Sasuke only looked at the blond at the corner of their eyes, undoubtedly trying to discern the reason behind his strange actions. The walk to the _Kyochise_ section was silent. What was one supposed to say when they exhibited strange behavior in front of their teammates? " _Hey, guys! I just wanted to see if I could disguise myself and infiltrate the library without causing suspicion, dattebayo!"_

 _You know what? A_ proverbial light bulb flashed over Naruto's head. _That might actually work, dattebayo._ _  
_

"This is it guys, we're here. Now Sasuke-teme can look at his summoning scrolls that he needed so much, dattebayo." Naruto grinned widely. "C'mon, let's go-" A hand grabbed his arm roughly, jarring the blond boy.

"Hey, Sasuke what's the big idea, huh? I was gonna look for a-"

"Why did you do that?"

 _Huh? "_ I didn't do anything, teme! What are you talking about?"

This time Sakura spoke up. "Naruto, why did you lie to the librarian?"

The blond boy blinked. _Ohh... shit._ "No reason. I just wanted to see if I could do it without getting caught." Blank, disbelieving stares bore into his consciousness. "Ya know, for espionage!"

Before either of his teammates could open their mouths, Naruto left them behind to browse the aisle of summoning books and scrolls. It probably wasn't smart to walk away, but it _was_ better than the alternative. "Believe it!"

 **Time-Skip-of-YOUTH!-**

Walking to the table that the three genin decided to stake their claim, Naruto dropped his rather large collection of books and scrolls on the flat surface. Compared to Sasuke and Sakura-chan, who were already at the table, the blond had picked out a mountain of information ranging from summoning basics, to theories, to even complex formulas! Feeling rather proud of himself, Naruto looked at his teammates and their books- only two each- and beamed. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan! I got a whole lot of stuff so we can go through them together. I even got books on explaining how summoning works and different kinds of summoning so we won't get bored with basics!"

Sakura looked at the huge pile of books and blinked, then grimaced at her suddenly enthusiastic teammate. "Do you really think we're going to read all that in a day, Naruto?", she inquired warily.

Scratching his head, the blond boy blushed sheepishly. "Hehe. Well, maybe not everything..."

"We'll just skim." Sasuke said, not looking away from the tower of books. "If we find anything interesting or useful, we'll look at it."

"Alright, dattebayo!" Thus the genin of Team 7 each grabbed a book and read.

Sasuke took an old looking scroll that explained the basics of summoning. Observing her crush, Sakura also took a scroll of summoning basics as well as a medium-sized text book of summoning history. Naruto, the knuckle-headed boy who supposedly "hates reading", snatched a small summoning history book, a book three scrolls of summoning theories, and was eagerly feasting big, curious blue eyes on a gigantic book filled with different summoning techniques. The book was titled _The_ _Summoning Techniques Collection._ It wasn't the best title in the world, but it definitely was a collection of techniques.

 _This is so cool!_ Naruto gushed. _There are so many summoning techniques that I've never seen before... You can summon people too? Awesome!_

"Hey guys! Look at this."

Green and black eyes left their books and glared at excited blue eyes. "What is it, Naruto?", Sasuke asked.

"Guys, look! It's a whole section on summoning people! From anywhere!"

Sasuke eyes went wide while Sakura practically jumped out of her seat. "Whoa, really? Let me see."

Gathering around the book like children swarming a new toy, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke eagerly flipped through the pages of the summoning book, sifting through the human summoning section. Then the young ninjas came across a summoning technique that was different from the rest and ensnared their attention.

"Interdimensional...summoning?"

* * *

 **Somewhere Outside Konoha  
**

Kakashi felt an ominous chill ride up his spine as he ran across the grassy terrain. "Why do I feel like my students are going to do something stupid?"

He shook his head ruefully. "Probably should have let them know where I was going." One hand reached down and grabbed a kunai from his pouch while the other clutched a wrapped parcel the size of a small rubber ball.

"Well," Kakashi said as a Grass ninja popped in front of him. "It can't be stupider than what I'm doing right now!"

* * *

 **Back in the Library**

Team Seven stared blankly at the page labeled " _Inter-dimensional Summoning_ ". The words seemed to encompass the entire page with it's weight. After a pregnant pause the awestruck atmosphere was interrupted by a dry, "Sounds dangerous." from the last Uchiha. Looking up at his teammates he smirked, "Let's try it."

Sakura looked worriedly between her crush and the book. However, before she could voice her concerns Naruto added his two cents. "Yeah, we can check it out and try it later at the training grounds!"

Sakura tried protesting again but it fell upon deaf ears as Sasuke nodded his agreement. He picked up a book on the basics of summoning jutsu as well as the book poorly titled _The_ _Summoning Techniques Collection_ and stood out of his seat. " Take what books you want to check out and leave. We have about an hour left to bring them home and go back to the training grounds." He turned around as if he was going to leave walked back to the librarian, leaving Naruto and Sakura blinking at the abruptness of the last Uchiha's departure.

Naruto snapped out of his shock first and changed back to his " _Katoaka Gesshin_ " henge. Gathering his load of summoning books and scrolls he rushed to catch up with his rival. "Wait up, teme!"

Sakura scowled at _"Gesshin's"_ retreating figure. Grabbing only one book, _"_ _T he_ _Summoning Basics_ ", she stomped after her single-minded teammates.

"Boys are stupid!"

* * *

 **At the Librarian's Desk**

"Thank you, baa-chan. Have a great day!" The platinum blonde man bowed to the libraian and gathered his books with his "cousin" and the young Uchiha. The old lady waved him off exasperatedly. "Go on and enjoy yourselves." Don't do anything foolish!"

As the door shut behind her visiters, the librarian frowned at their backs. "Something is about to happen; something that will affect our world dramatically. Those three will play a major role in the course of the future, I'm sure." She closed her eyes and sighed ruefully.

"I wish that Uzumaki boy wasn't too afraid of me. He wouldn't have had to felt as if he needed to disguise himself just to check out a book." She winked and tapped her nose, knowingly.

"The name's meaning gave him away."

 **Time-Skip-of-Youth!**

 _BEWARE:_

 _To summon souls from another dimension, one must consider the amount of chakra needed to transcend dimensions. This technique is not to be attempted by those who possess little chakra.  
_

 _"_ I'll do the summoning.", Naruto volunteered immediately. Sasuke only crossed his arms and let out his customary, "Hn."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "No, seriously! If we're gonna do this jutsu, then the one who has to do it will be the one who has the most chakra out of us, which is me."

"Hn."

"Really, teme? I'm also the one with the most experience out of all of us when it comes to summoning!"

"Hn."

"Fine! Be that way! It's not my fault you got a stick up your ass!"

"...Hn."

"BASTAR-" _Bonk!_ "OW!", the blonde cried, rubbing is head. Sakura glared at him exasperatedly. "If you want to to the stupid summoning jutsu then do it! Leave Sasuke alone, baka!"

"But Sakuraaa-" "I'll read the steps Naruto, just stop being a dumbass."

"Thanks Sakura! That's what I like about you; you're nice when you want to be!" Sakura only gave Naruto a half-hearted glare. It wouldn't ave been fair to him if she hit him for giving her a compliment now that she knew the hyperactive boy saved her from Gaara- not like she'd ever tell him that!

 _All dimensions are unique with distinctions that set them apart from others. Some dimensions are so similar that only one major element sets them apart from the other. To prevent inaccuracy, a chart of symbols for all recorded dimensions are registered on the next pages. Choose wisely.  
_

"Next pages?" Sakura wondered aloud. _How many dimensions are there?_ She turned the page and vaguely registered her jaw dropping. "Whoa..."

Naruto only stared at the hundreds of dimension icons adorning the page. "That's...a lot of dimensions..." Nodding her agreement, Sakura flipped to the next page. As she skimmed the charts, a finger entered her line of vision and pointed at a strange looking eye.

The culprit shouted into her ear, "Hey, look at this eye! It looks awesome, dattebayo!" Sakura's ears were ringing from the sheer volume of the tanned boy's voice. Before she could return the favor, Sasuke examined the strange symbol. "Hn... It's called the _Shadow-verse_." Looking up, the black-haired genin inquired, "Do we want to do this one?" Both of his teammates nodded. Grinning, the Kyuubi-container rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Alright. Let's go see Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo!'

* * *

 **By the Lake at Training Field 3.**

"I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei is on a mission and he didn't tell us!" Naruto growled in frustrated anger. "It turns out that his 'fun activity' was assigning us to go to the library anyways." Sasuke frowned slightly, crossing his arms. "However, his absence allows us to try out the summoning jutsu now."

Sakura, having took on the task of reading the steps of the summoning technique, rested against a tree close to the clearing by the lake. Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of the flat area so they could perform the technique as she read the steps to them.

"We're ready! You can give us the steps now!" Sasuke called out to Sakura.

Blushing lightly at Sasuke's acknowledgement, the red-clad kunoichi began to read the instructions out loud to her friends.

 _"To summon soul(s) a clear space is necessary. Find an open range large for you to draw a circle with a diameter of half a meter if you wish to summon one soul (1 meter = 2 souls) . This is the outline of the Circle of Summons."_

"How many souls are we gonna summon?" the blonde asked curiously. Sasuke raised a contemplative finger to his lips and pondered for a bit. "Let's do five. He hummed, estimating the length of the diameter. "That's four and a half meters..."

"Hey Sakura, do we have to draw it with anything specific?" Naruto called out to his crush. "It's in the next step!" Sakura answered back and returned to the book.

 _Inside your Circle, you will draw an equilateral shape with as many sides as the soul(s) you are summoning with smaller circles in each corner. If you are summoning one soul, draw a circle along the edge of the Circle. If you are summoning two souls, draw two circles on opposing sides if the Circle. *Using ink, blood, or tracing in dirt all work*_

"They couldn't tell us that at the beginning?" Naruto whined.

"Just draw the circles, dobe and I'll do the pentagon."

 _In the smaller circles, write the number of souls you summon clockwise in numerical order. Example: In one circle, write 1. In two circles, write 1, 2. In three circles, write 1, 2, 3... *Blood is required for this step as souls are not to be trifled with- not without a price*_

 _"_ That sounds... ominous." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Guys, are you sure we really want to do this?" she lasked, narrowing her eyes at the book. "It's dangerous!"

When the Haruno looked up Naruto had already cut his hand with his kunai and proceeded in labelling the circles with his blood. "Baka!" the pink-haired girl screamed. She had her fist poised as if she was about to punch the idiot.

He only looked up and asked for the next step.

 _One day, Naruto._ Sakura swore. _One day I will smash you to oblivion!_

In the end she begrudgingly read the next step.

 _In the center of your Circle of Summons, trace a smaller version of your equilateral shape 90 degrees rotated to the right. The corners of the smaller equilateral shape should touch the edges of the first one. Inside the shape you will once again use blood to etch the symbol of the dimension you are summoning from. Your Circle is now complete. Stand in front of the symbol for the next step.  
_

Sakura approached the Circle with the book in hand. "I think we chose the _Shadow-verse_ , right?" Sasuke responded with a nod. The kunoichi then held the book out towards Naruto. "Here's the symbol Naruto, since you're already cutting yourself again."

Indeed the reckless blonde reopened the already healing cut on his palm. Smiling despite the pain, the boy thanked Sakura and traced the symbol of the _Shadow-verse_ inside the pentagon with a bloody hand. When he finished drawing the strange eye, Sakura read the last step.

 _For summoning to commence, it is recommended to vocalize the name of the technique (_ _Jigen Kan Shoukan no Jutsu) And draw blood (I.e Biting your thumb is recommended). The hand seals used are of the basic summoning sequence (Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, and Ram). After finishing the hand seals, clap your hands together and slam them to the ground on the symbol while exerting chakra and pronounce "Kyochise". The force of the slam is necessary to boost the chakra in penetrating the barriers between dimensions. *If necessary, use companion(s) to exert extra force and chakra. They must face the symbol as well*_

"It says to exert chakra. Like from your hands?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I guess so." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. " It's not like the regular Summoning jutsu- or any other jutsu for that matter!"

"It gives us explicit reason to 'exert' force and chakra. I think that the book says what it means. We haven't come across anything that doesn't sound literal. Not even that warning with the bood." Sasuke added. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her crush. "So you _did_ hear that!"

"...Hn."

 _"_ Break it up guys!" The blonde prankster butted in." Now's not the time to argue." His friends just looked at him as if he were crazy. Nauto just shrugged and moved on to the task at hand. "Since this is your first time, take the hand seals slowly. We're gonna do this together at the same time!" He received nods in return.

Forming a small triangle around the eye symbo, the three genin bit their thumbs hard enough to draw blood and slowly performed the hand seals- _Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Ram._

"JIgen Kan Shoukan no Jutsu!" they shouted.

The genin then clapped their hands together and slammed them to the ground in unison.

"Kyochise!"

* * *

At first there seemed to be no change to observe. Blue and green eyes glanced at each other questioningly while black ones scrutinized the seemingly dysfunctional Circle of Summons for clues as to why the summoning jutsu didn't work. His keen eyes detected a faint disturbance above the circle. His teammates didn't notice, absorbed in their conversation.

"Did we draw something wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head, bewildered. "I don't think so. What do you think Sas-"

"Look at the Circle!", the last Uchiha hissed, activating his Sharingan. Sasuke looked similar to a spooked cat with his wide eyes and defensive form and a kunai clutched in one hand. His face was twisted in a grimace of fear.

Turning back to face the Circle of Summons, the loud-mouth kunoichi and the number one hyperactive ninja both recoiled frightened shock. A small hole the size of an apple was tearing itself into existence and increased in size as it did. Swirls of black an purple tendrils from the portal writhed angrily amongst themselves. Whipping wildly in the still air, several bodies of light tried to break free from the nightmarish realm of which they were bound. The fastest approaching lights appeared to cling on to five silhouettes.

Human silhouettes.

As the silhouettes and their lights touched the edge of the tear of space, a bright light emanated from where the shadowy hand broke through the dimension barrier. Eventually the light spread across the clearing like a holy fog. The light nearly blinded the young ninjas, forcing them to cover their eyes to prevent permanent damage.

The light gradually disappeared enough for Naruto and his friends to uncover their eyes. What they saw caused them to reel in shock.

In front of Team Seven laid four human bodies -three male and one female- and a large golden pendant; each in their own circle. The humans were dressed in strange clothing and weird hair. One male had a mop of hair almost as golden as Naruto's; two were brunettes -a male with a triangular point and a female who's hair somehow resembled a box ;while the smallest, youngest looking male had the most bizarre hair of them all! His hair resembled a starfish with magenta fringe and yellow lightning-like bangs

"Guys..." Sakura whispered in awestruck amazement. "We did it!"

Sasuke smirked slightly at that. ' _Of course we did it.'_ He seemed to think. _'We're too good to fail.'_

Naruto just stared at the four bodies and the pendant.

"Sweet Kami!" He gasped. Peering closer, he nudged the other blonde's unmoving body. "I think we killed them!"

* * *

 **Hi! Did you enjoy the chapter? If you say yes, then I did my job well.  
**

 **Hey! This is my first fanfiction on this site and I'd like some tips on how I do. I am already aware of flames and will use them to burn the Flames of YOUTH!**

 **My purpose of writing fanfictions for this site is to experiment and see how often I'll update and if I am good at making satisfactory stories that the fanfiction community will enjoy. I want to be able to create works that sway people's emotions and communicate my views and opinions without too harsh of judgement. I also want to explore different fandoms to explore my skills and knowledge.**

 **(To make it short, I write for fun, readers and reviews. I need the reviews. I heard that they're good drugs for authors) ;D  
**

 **Question: Does anybody want me to keep the librarian? I probably should, but I want to hear your opinions about her.**


End file.
